Trey Lee
Introduction Driver / Associate of The Gambino Family. The last person you'd expect to become a member of the mafia. Biography Early Life Trey Lee was born and raised in the outskirts of Busan - a large port city in South Korea. Growing up his family wasn't the wealthiest- his parents working at a farmers market and struggling to make ends meet. Trey took it upon himself to do his best to support his family. He would eventually find a few misfit friends and participate in robbing people and stores to scrap up cash. As far as Trey's parents knew he was helping farmers to get cash- however they would find out otherwise. At the age of 14 Trey was taking part in a store robbery with his acquaintances- being the youngest of the pack, he stayed in the getaway vehicle while they executed the robbery. As the driver was making his way to the getaway car, he was shot in the back by the store owner's wife and left incapacitated. The other two acquaintances frantically hopping in the back of the car, Trey was forced to take the wheel with minimal driving experience. He would lead a pursuit that would ultimately end in his arrest. After his parents found out, they would disown him. Trey's failure would become his new motivation throughout the years. Early Adulthood/Liberty City Trey found himself being shunned by the majority of his community as word had spread about his criminal activities. He realized the best option was to move to a place for better opportunities. He jumped cargo ships from the Port of Busan all the way to Liberty City. He would take up on becoming a taxi driver as it would help him practice to become a better driver. Soon he would be told of the opportunities to be had in Los Santos and move there. Los Santos/"The Other County" Coming into Los Santos, Trey would start by working as "Trey Lee - Fast Taxi. Get you there quickly. Cheapest fare in city." Over time he would hear about a man named Giovanni Rosetti who ran a Luxury Transportation business along with a clothing store. Trey would seek employment from Mr. Rosetti and be offered a position of being his Personal Driver. On the first day of being his personal driver, Trey drove Gio Rosetti to multiple meets with leaders of different factions and eventually participated in Giovanni's first cocaine deal. Transitioning to Present Timeline Giovanni Rosetti would reach out to Trey regarding a taxi ride and they would be reintroduced to each other. Giovanni - already being a Gambino affiliate - introduces Trey to Luca Gambino, Giovanni Cavallero, Erik Falk, and Jilly Hilljack. Some time later Trey would buy cocaine off of Giovanni Rosetti and make enough money to buy a personal vehicle. Trey would take this vehicle to RedLine and have it tuned up. While speaking to Archie Cooper, Trey dropped some details about how he knew Giovanni Rosetti and the conversation would be twisted by Archie as he would later talk to Luca- mostly regarding Spade's death- and would inform Luca that "Giovanni Rosetti plans to reform the Rosetti's to take over the Gambinos". After hearing about this- Luca, Jilly, and Giovanni Cavallero would abduct Trey for interrogation with the intent of beating him up. However Trey's respectful nature earned him favor with Luca and he was hired on as Luca's personal driver. They would later discuss the situation with Gio Rosetti later to realize it was mostly a misunderstanding and that he was interested in having the Rosetti's as a sub-family within the Gambino's. Luca would agree to allow it, however Gio would have to run everything through Luca regarding the sub-family. Gambinos vs Grove/Vespucci Conflict Unbeknownst Trey, he apparently would have bad blood with Grove in regards of helping Matthew Minor aka "Chuggz"- a member of Grove that had helped introduce Trey to the chop shop back when he first came into town. Trey was sitting in the Alta parking lot in his BMW when he heard gunshots and saw both Jessie Slater and Chuggz laying on the ground. Upon discovering the man on the ground was Chuggz he had helped by putting him in a trunk and taking him to a hospital. Trey was unaware of the fact the Chuggz had ongoing problems with Grove and thought he was doing them a favor. At the same time all of this was going down there was rumors that The Gambino's were harboring AJ Thomson. Trey had obtained a Limousine the day prior and was advertising his "Gambino Limousine Services". Grove associates Marco Romano, Tony Corleone, and Jay Reign - along with the Vespucci King's leader Bob Coolidge - would request the limousine service and eventually interrogate Trey regarding the ongoing events. Throughout the talk, Tony attempts to claim that Trey is lying and punches him in the face with brass knuckles. In the end of the interrogation they let Trey loose under the assumption he is being honest. The following day after the events- Trey informs most of the Gambino Family of the interrogation. Darren Fole takes it upon himself to reach out to Jeffrey Connors and explain the situation to him and The Phoenix Corporation members. They discuss possible resolutions and debate retaliation. Ultimately the confusion of what sparked the entire conflict seems to bewilder the collection of people present at the discussion. Over time Grove allies with Kings and Vagos to take on The Gambino's. Category:Civilian Category:Characters